Girlfriends Someday
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1564: It's the day of Rachel's NYADA audition, and somewhere up in the auditorium seats, Quinn is there to support her girlfriend. - Runaway Bride series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 74th cycle. Now cycle 75!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Girlfriends Someday"<br>Quinn/Rachel, Kurt  
>Runaway Bride series<br>_(no listings yet; sequel to Can & Can't Do)_  
><strong>

Quinn had been hearing so much about this day in the last few weeks that she almost felt like she was auditioning for NYADA, too, not just Rachel. That might not have displeased the other girl at all if she did, but that wasn't what Quinn had in mind for herself, so instead she played on as supporter.

Of course in those weeks she hadn't been left much of a choice. It was getting to the point where Rachel was speaking about it so much that Quinn felt almost sort of abandoned, which she didn't take to kindly. But then she knew what she had gotten herself into the day she had gone and declared herself for Rachel Berry, and after she brushed past the discomfort and the regrets, she remembered that she was the girlfriend of a girl who had worked her entire life toward a singular goal, and she was finally getting to take the next big step on that road, and if this one small period of their lives was remotely uncomfortable, what would come after was bound to make up for it.

So she put the rest aside, and she played the calming voice to Rachel's frenzied ear. The girl would choke or something if she kept up the way she was headed. When the day came at last for her audition, Quinn pulled Rachel as discreetly as she could into the girls' bathroom, waited until it was empty – which included the incentive of a pointed glare to a freshman girl – and planted one solid kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"If you ever start freaking out up there, remember that, and me, and maybe it'll help steady you on. You've got this," Quinn promised, smiling at her.

"Right, no, I know," Rachel promised, though her nod was a debatable one. "You'll be…"

"I'll be in the audience, somewhere. I won't tell you where, just so you don't get distracted, so I won't be shouting either… Not that it would have been appropriate. All you need to do is to go up there and kill it, and that I know you can do. I'll see you on the other side."

As promised, Quinn had gone into the audience. She was surprised to find Kurt there, knowing he was auditioning on that day, too. They exchanged a smile and a nod as they took their respective seats, and what discreet knowing was in the boy's smile, pertaining to the reason for the blonde's presence now, it remained his to be aware of and no one else. Quinn was too busy waiting for Rachel to come up and start to sing.

It wouldn't be long now, she knew, not too long until they both graduated and their lives took a drastic change… two or three changes actually. They would be done with high school, and both of them would be leaving Lima to pursue bigger and better things. Then there was them, as a couple, even though there were very few people in the world who knew them as that.

But after they closed out this part of their lives, then there might be another big change. They wouldn't feel that same need to hide anymore, and they might get to be girlfriends, not just behind closed doors and discreet dating. They might walk down the street hand in hand, or kiss in public, or do anything without having to look around and see if they were possibly to be discovered. They were happy in their privacy, but she would be happy to let the world know Rachel was her girlfriend.

For now, she was brought back to focus when she saw that Rachel had taken the stage. She had that look in her eyes, that look where she was sort of terrified and thrilled at once. Only one of those emotions ever got to live once she opened her mouth and started to sing.

It didn't seem right that it was so close in her lifetime when she would sit around with so-called friends and laugh as she watched that same girl perform on screen. No… Rachel was not that same girl, just as much as Quinn wasn't that other girl anymore either. Today she sat here, and she listened to the girl singing on stage… She was actually sort of phenomenal, more than… She was doing so well, and if those people at NYADA didn't take her on, then they were idiots.

She knew herself, knew she could get lost listening to her girlfriend's voice, and then it would always end with her catching herself, right near the end. When Rachel did finish her song, Quinn came just about to clapping in admiration, but she held herself. Instead, she got up and left the auditorium to go wait for Rachel.

"Glad it's over?" Quinn asked when the other girl joined her and they started down the hall together.

"It's not over," Rachel pointed out. "Now I have to wait and see what she'll say, what they'll say, if they'll take me," she explained nervously.

"Rachel, it's done, just breathe a bit, a day or two, and then you can stress again as much as you like," Quinn promised, which made the girl smile.

"Fine, alright," she agreed. "So… How was it? Be honest?"

"It was perfect, and I'm not just saying that," Quinn went on smiling.

"Be honest, please."

"I am!" Quinn laughed. "I wouldn't lie to you about that, you know."

"Okay," Rachel accepted this reasoning. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"That's it," Quinn nodded.

"It does feel like I've got one less load on my shoulders," Rachel told her.

"But you're still going to go over it all in your head until you know, won't you?" Quinn guessed. Rachel was almost biting her lips together so not to let the words out, but they gathered into bowing her head into a nod regardless. "That's what I thought."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!********


End file.
